This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Anatomical joints, such as knee joints, can become damaged due to age, injury, etc., causing pain and/or loss of mobility of the joint. Therefore, various prosthetic joints have been proposed for restoring the joint. These prosthetic joints can include a first component that fixes to the first bone of the joint and a second component that fixes to the second bone of the joint. A bearing can also be included between the first and second prosthetic components.
In preparation for implantation of a prosthetic device, the bones are typically resected or otherwise prepared such that the bone surface can mate securely with the prosthetic device. Various cutting guides have been proposed for guiding a cutting tool during this procedure. Use of cutting guides can ensure that the surface of the bone is prepared in a controlled manner.